Sonic's Adventure 2: Worlds End
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: Sonic's back in action for another adventure, Equestria is in trouble and it's up to Sonic and his friends to save the day again. But will it be too much for them to handle, and is Sonic going to come to terms with what's in store for him. Read and find out
1. New beginnings

Hey, Hey, Hey! Are you back for more of this series, Good cause here's the sequel to best series I have running.

Sonic's Adventure 2: World's End. (Working title)

"Accessing primary data Memory. Installation Processing. Primary Complete. Secondary Complete." A metal hand raises in the air.

"Primary body functions, Complete. Primary Objective...Sonic..the hedgehog." Red eyes glow as Metallic footsteps are heard.

"Scanning...biometric lifeforms detected 500,000 Miles off the West side of Orbital Amusement Park. Mission...annihilate."

"Que opening"

(Closer- Inoue Joe)

All That is near us we must know.

The sky is first shown with a bright sun. A hill is then shown with Sonic standing on it with his arms crossed

Could disappear any day. Be careful

It at first showed him looking at Mobius then as a leaf flew by it changed to Equestria

The main key to finding happiness

Sonic turned to something that touched his shoulder and the Mane Six were there all smiling.

Lies nowhere else but in my soul

Sonic smirked as he turned to them. He then turned to Ponyville as they all stood beside him and looked up

Instrumental

A wind blows in and reveals the title: Sonic's Adventure 2 : Worlds End

You could reminisce; you could recall.

Sonic is seen running across Ponyville with Rainbow on his tail. He passes by Twilight who holds the back of her head with her hand as he flew by.

The very last time you felt joy

Sonic and Twilight are sitting with the others at a picnic with Sonic laying in the grass with a thinking thought looking at the sky while Twilight was reading

Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything

Sonic and Twilight explore the strange abandon place as Sonic was ready for anything and Twilight stayed very close.

It's a harmony, a miracle

Celestia and Luna are in some space standing back to back with Celestia at first having her eyes closed then opening them while Luna lowered her head and did the same Celestia did

Being able to breath and live at all

Sonic's old friends are standing some doing poses others just with a smile. The Mane six are doing the same.

So here is your one and only chance. Life is an opportunity

Sonic is standing there with images of his parents flowing by. He then turns opens his eyes and gave a thumbs up

All that is near us. We must know.

Sonic then starts throwing punches at Mecha Sonic as they fight off giving each other a run for their money

Could disappear any day. Be careful.

An older model of Metal Sonic tries to attack Twilight, but she dodges and uses her magic and sling shots the machine at the wall.

The main key to finding happiness

Rainbow is seen sending some egg models flying, but helping her was Tails who used his tail attack and sent them falling and blasted them with his arm cannon

Lies nowhere else but in my soul

Applejack then kicked some of the egg pawns flying, but Knuckles then runs and uppercuts them into the air sending them flying and they are destroyed

You know the closer you get to something

Pinkie is hopping on robots while Amy is trying to smash them. Rarity is trying to hold a bunch back when Silver and Blaze came in using psychic and fire to destroy them.

The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted

Fluttershy was pinned by a few more, but Shadow then came in sending them lying and blasting the last one with a chaos spear

Everybody tells you from time to time

Sonic looks over with his friends behind him as Metal stands in front with a few other mystery enemies behind him.

To never give up like a phrase from a movie

Sonic and Metal run at each other and collide with each other

They tell you to stand up for yourself

The elements of harmony are flying as a hand reaches for them and grabs the middle one.

As if it was always that easy

Sonic's eyes were closed for a bit. He then shoots them open as he lets the elements come to him as he yells.

Gather a handful of courage in my heart

Twilight and the others are all in a circle with Sonic in the middle as they launched a Rainbow attack

To go on and survive another day

Sonic is running again as he heads for Ponyville

And I'll never take it for granted

One by one he flew by his friends until he was beside Twilight. They looked and smiled at each other

LET'S GO!

Sonic and Twilight jump in the air with Sonic having his eyes open and smiling while Twilight had her eyes closed and her mouth smiling and wide open.

(End of Song).

Episode 1: New beginnings

"Sonic! SONIC! Ugh, where'd that hedgehog go this time." Twilight said as she called out Sonic's name through the treehouse. Twilight searched throughout all the house to find the blue blur, but he was nowhere to be seen. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Where is he?" She wonders to herself as she walks out of a room.

Meanwhile…

"Come on, Come on." Sonic was in the Everfree forest looking around for something.

"Where is he? I Know he's here somewhere. Where's a GPS when you need one." Sonic said as he searched around. After a short while Sonic found what he was looking for.

"Aha! There you you little rascal." Sonic said talking to a bunny.

"You know how worried Fluttershy is about you." Sonic told it, the bunny ears dropped down as Sonic gave it a lecture.

"Now come on, let's head back before something tries to eat us." Sonic said as the bunny hopped over to Sonic jumping on his shoulder.

"Okay let's get out of here and- ah!" Sonic looked on and realized where he was at.

"This is…"

(Event- sadness. Sonic adventure.)

"Where I woke up.." Sonic said as he stated stared at the abandoned Castle that he awoke from Three years ago. He recalled all the events in a brief moment and smiled.

"-and where my real Adventure began." Sonic said, he then went inside the castle opening the doors as they creaked open. Sonic then looked around the place that he had not glanced at before since he only was around it for a brief moment. After glancing around he noticed the place where he woke up to. He jumped down and saw his capsule his awakening stunned him when he first woke up there, after looking at it he noticed things were around his pod he saw a desk and a dresser, he noticed something going over to the desk as a book was laid upon it. He noticed it had a lock on the side of it and it was covered in dust. He blew on it as the dust flew off revealing a name that was all too familiar.

"Jules.." it spelled out in acrylic writing, "Dad…" Sonic said as he laid his eyes on the book.

"You must've written something that would clear things up for me." Sonic said, the bunny then hopped off Sonic's shoulder as it went to explore. Sonic then held the book in his hand as he searched around for the key, but no sign of it. He then went to the dresser that was ready to croak, he then opened the drawer to find a neckerchief with his name stitched into it. Underneath the name was a signature he'd recognize anywhere.

"My...Mother." Sonic held the neckerchief in his hand as one year fell from his eye, but he smiled.

"At least I have something to hold onto now." Sonic said as he took the neckerchief and wrapped it around his neck. Sonic finished tying a knot in the back.

"Well, not really my type of clothing, but i'll manage. What do you think Angel bunny." Sonic said as he looked to see him fiddling with the machine. The bunny looked up and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, we looked around long enough, Come on let's get out of here." Sonic said as the bunny hopped over to him. Sonic then jumped out of the basement and ran back out of the castle, but as they left something had happened.

"Activation set, distress call initiated."

Meanwhile at the cottage…

"Oh, I do hope they are alright." Fluttershy said as she paced around her home. "Oh, just the thought of them getting hurt makes me worry." A knock was then heard on her door. She quickly went to it and flung it open.

"Did you bring him back yet?!" She said though was dissapointed from what she saw. Oh Twilight?" She said as the lavender made was waving to her.

"Hey Fluttershy, I was wondering if you seen Sonic around?" She asked. Fluttershy nodded and invited her in.

"I did see him and I stopped him on one of his runs to help me." She said as they sat down on her sofa. "You see, Angel bunny went off somewhere and I asked Sonic to go look for him." She told her. Twilight nodded.

"Oh, so that's why he was gone. I was looking for him this morning but he wasn't around." She said, "I bet he found him already and he's on his way back." Fluttershy lip quivered.

"I hope so."

"This is Sonic, Fluttershy, I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Meanwhile…

"Aaaahhhh! Lay off will ya!" Sonic shouted as he was running, looking behind him was Timberwolves were on the pursuit.

"This is what I get for stepping into their territory." Sonic said as he ran with Angel bunny hanging onto his neckerchief. Sonic then blasted out of the forest as the Timberwolves stopped on the edge. Sonic was still making a beeline for Fluttershy's.

"Phew! Okay, Angel. Let's get back to Flutters house." Sonic said as he made his way to her front door. Sonic stopped dead center and then knocked on her door to which it opens up with force.

"There you are, Oh thank goodness you're safe." Fluttershy said as she opened the door to see Sonic and Angel bunny. Angel bunny jumped into her arms. Fluttershy held the bunny and cuddled him.

"Thank you for your help Sonic." She thanked. Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"No problem, Flutters." Sonic said.

"Oh! Sonic Twilight is inside. She said she has something for you." Sonic blinked and went in to see His girlfriend sitting on the sofa drinking green tea. She looked up from her cup.

"There you are." She said.

"Hey Twi, what's up? You got something for me." he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, It's a letter from Princess Celestia. It's addressed to you." She said as she floated a letter over to him. Sonic took hold and ripped open the contents and started to read it.

"She wants me at the castle?" Sonic said as he finished reading it.

"Maybe it's something important." Fluttershy said.

"Well, no matter, I guess I have to go." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well, be safe Sonic on your way over there." Twilight said, Sonic nodded and gave her a peck.

"I will, I'll be back soon" he said as he boosted out of Fluttershy's house as he blazed across the land.

"I wonder how Important this is, is Discord back? Or is there something worse at large here. I'll find out once I get there." Sonic thought as he ran across the field. What he didn't notice was the that he was being followed.

Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this, and are ready for the second adventure in Sonic's quest to find answers and kick butt. Also please don't rage about the neckerchief, I put in because I thought that if he had something to hold onto it would give him strive. Anyways, like always, if you liked the story leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay update updated with your favorite blue blur's adventure, hit that follow and fav button to keep tuned in. See you guys next time.

Bye~


	2. Trouble stirs once more

**Chapter 2: trouble stirs once more.**

* * *

 **Canterlot castle…**

* * *

Celestia was pacing around waiting for Sonic to come to the castle, she and Luna have detected a strange energy outside Equestria's orbit and it's been growing larger every day. At first they brushed it off thinking that it was just stray comets, or Shooting stars, but after a few days they picked up the energy source again and felt that it had grown stronger than before. This became worrying on them as they did not want to alert the public about the strange energy source, panicked citizens is something they would like to prevent. As she walked around she looked at an old photo of someone who was a great adversary and friend.

"Jules, if only you were here. You could help us so much." She said with a saddened look on her face. Luna then stepped into the room.

"He was a fine Soldier and king, it pains me to see that he has left our sides, he was like the friend we never had." She said.

"Yes, he reminds me of a certain hero we have now." Celestia said.

"That much is true, speaking of the blue blur. Where is he?" Luna said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sonic is seen blazing through alongside the rail tracks as he passes by the train amazing all the children as he passed by the train giving the trademark grin and thumbs up. After blasting through the streets, he eventually came to a stop at canterlot castle where two guards resided at the entrance.

"Hey Gregg, Jack, what's shakin." Sonic greeted the guards as they looked on in smiles.

"Hey, what do you know it's Sonic, haven't seen you since the wedding you had." Gregg said.

"Hey, how you been furball." Jack said, Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Been good, just resting through these peaceful days. I actually got a letter from Celeste, said she had something important to tell me." Sonic told them as he showed them the seal of the princesses letter. The seal checked out and they opened the doors.

"Seems legit, Alright Sonic go on in." Jack said, Sonic nodded as he walked in.

"Thanks guys, see you later." Sonic said as he walked in and seen Celestia and Luna waiting for him.

"So what's up?" Sonic said.

"Trouble.".

* * *

" **Que opening"**

 **(Closer- Inoue Joe)**

 **All That is near us we must know.**

The sky is first shown with a bright sun. A hill is then shown with Sonic standing on it with his arms crossed

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful**

It at first showed him looking at Mobius then as a leaf flew by it changed to Equestria

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Sonic turned to something that touched his shoulder and the Mane Six were there all smiling.

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Sonic smirked as he turned to them. He then turned to Ponyville as they all stood beside him and looked up

 **Instrumental**

A wind blows in and reveals the title: **S** **o** **n** **i** **c** ' **s** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e 2 : Worlds End**

 **You could reminisce; you could recall.**

Sonic is seen running across Ponyville with Rainbow on his tail. He passes by Twilight who holds the back of her head with her hand as he flew by.

 **The very last time you felt joy**

Sonic and Twilight are sitting with the others at a picnic with Sonic laying in the grass with a thinking thought looking at the sky while Twilight was reading

 **Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything**

Sonic and Twilight explore the strange abandon place as Sonic was ready for anything and Twilight stayed very close.

 **It's a harmony, a miracle**

Celestia and Luna are in some space standing back to back with Celestia at first having her eyes closed then opening them while Luna lowered her head and did the same Celestia did

 **Being able to breath and live at all**

Sonic's old friends are standing some doing poses others just with a smile. The Mane six are doing the same.

 **So here is your one and only chance. Life is an opportunity**

Sonic is standing there with images of his parents flowing by. He then turns opens his eyes and gave a thumbs up

 **All that is near us. We must know.**

Sonic then starts throwing punches at Mecha Sonic as they fight off giving each other a run for their money

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful.**

An older model of Metal Sonic tries to attack Twilight, but she dodges and uses her magic and sling shots the machine at the wall.

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Rainbow is seen sending some egg models flying, but helping her was Tails who used his tail attack and sent them falling and blasted them with his arm cannon

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Applejack then kicked some of the egg pawns flying, but Knuckles then runs and uppercuts them into the air sending them flying and they are destroyed

 **You know the closer you get to something**

Pinkie is hopping on robots while Amy is trying to smash them. Rarity is trying to hold a bunch back when Silver and Blaze came in using psychic and fire to destroy them.

 **The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted**

Fluttershy was pinned by a few more, but Shadow then came in sending them lying and blasting the last one with a chaos spear

 **Everybody tells you from time to time**

Sonic looks over with his friends behind him as Metal stands in front with a few other mystery enemies behind him.

 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie**

Sonic and Metal run at each other and collide with each other

 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**

The elements of harmony are flying as a hand reaches for them and grabs the middle one.

 **As if it was always that easy**

Sonic's eyes were closed for a bit. He then shoots them open as he lets the elements come to him as he yells.

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**

Twilight and the others are all in a circle with Sonic in the middle as they launched a Rainbow attack

 **To go on and survive another day**

Sonic is running again as he heads for Ponyville

 **And I'll never take it for granted**

One by one he flew by his friends until he was beside Twilight. They looked and smiled at each other

 **LET'S GO!**

Sonic and Twilight jump in the air with Sonic having his eyes open and smiling while Twilight had her eyes closed and her mouth smiling and wide open.

 **(End of Song).**

* * *

'Trouble? What kind of trouble, is discord back!" Sonic said as he looked ready for a fight.

"No. we wish it were that level of trouble, we have detected a strange unknown source heading towards the planet. Its large and frightening power has caught our attention." Celestia said.

"Is it an asteroid?" Sonic asked.

"No, we believe its a planet sized object heading towards our solar system and is on route to crash into Equestria." Luna said.

"What!?" Sonic said surprised, "How long until it arrives?" Sonic asked them.

"It is hard to say, but we believe in a months time, well…" Celestia did not want to finish her sentence.

"Right...Well, no matter what i'll stop it." Sonic said raising his fist up. Celestia and Luna smiled.

"We know you can, Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

"Ok so how will i get to the whatever it is that's coming?" Sonic said.

"Our scientist have been testing and preparing shuttles for intergalactic travel, the test have been successful and we have a work spacecraft designated for the object. We have already put rations inside and prepared for your trip to the stars." Celestia explained.

"Ok, I'm ready to go whenever." Sonic said.

"Right, we will prep the shuttle for you tonight. You will make your journey tomorrow." Celestia said. Sonic nodded and Bowed.

"I promise i won't fail you." he said.

"We know you won't, get a good night's sleep." Luna said. Sonic nodded and boosted out the castle.

 **Twilight's Tree…**

"I'm home!" Sonic called out.

"Hey Sonic,welcome back." Spike said greeting the hedgehog while he was carrying some books.

"Hey spike. What's up." Sonic said. Spike started putting the books away on the shelves in the library .

"Nothing much, just doing some chores. What about you." He asked.

"Celestia's castle, I had a summons to meet them." He said.

"Really? About what?" Spike asked him.

"Well... _should I tell him? No it's best not worry him or the others." Sonic thought._

"Celestia is having do an interstellar exploration mission. To see if there is any other planets besides Equestria." He said.

"That's cool. When do you go?"

"Tomorrow. It won't take me long. I'll be gone for a few days or so." He said confident that this will only take him a couple days.

"Oh, alright." Spike nodded.

"Say where's Twilight, is she upstairs?" Sonic asked.

"No, She's still at Fluttershy's she sent a letter to me saying she was gonna be there a little while."

"Oh okay, have you eaten yet." Sonic asked the baby dragon.

"No nothing yet, why?" Spike wondered. Sonic then pulled out a ruby and handed it to spike.

"I grabbed you a ruby from one the caves near Everfree." Sonic said giving him a grin. Spikes eyes lit up.

"Thanks Sonic, your the best." Spike said with glee.

"I aim to please." Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. "Alright well, I'm gonna go to AJ's and pick up some apple cider." Sonic said as he opened the door and blasted off to Sweet apples acres.

"You are going to get in my belly." Spike said licking his lips.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

"Hyah!" Applejack yelled as she kicked a tree making apples shake off the branches. Applebloom was at the base with a bucket catching the apples as they fell.

"Alright, Applebloom. That should do for today. Let's get these in." Applejack said. Her sister nodded and carried the apples.

"I hope that's for a batch of Apple cider." They heard a voice behind them and turned to see Sonic walking toward them with a sack on his back.

"Well, if ain't mister hero himself." Applejack said smirking. "Come to get some cider are we."

"You know it, that stuffs the bomb." Sonic said.

"Well come on let's get you some, we should still have some at the house." Applejack said.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked.

"I'm going to be traveling starting tomorrow, need something for the trip." Sonic said.

"Where are you going Sonic?" Applebloom asked.

"Somewhere to do an exploration mission, nothing too big. I should be back in a couple days." Sonic replied.

"That sounds just like you Sonic, always on the move. Well you better stock up then, don't want you be thirsty the whole time." Applejack said grabbing some bottles out of the cellar that they entered. Sonic took the bottles and put them in the sack.

"Thanks Aj, I'll be sure to send the bottles back to you." Sonic said as they stepped out of the cellar.

"Alright, you get along now. Get a good rest tonight." She told him.

"Right, see you later." Sonic said as he bolted out of the farm.

 **Back at the treehouse…**

"Alright, time to get some sleep for the trip." Sonic said. Sonic headed up to his and Twilight's room, he sat his bag down and put it in a travel pack, along with some belongings of his. He then sat the bag down and headed to the bed and sat down with a plomp.

"Ah, time to get some shut eye." Sonic said as he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes, he then felt a weight over him.

"Hm, I thought you were waiting for me." Sonic said.

"Of course I would my dear, what girl wouldn't wait up for you." Sonic opened his eyes slightly and seen his wife over top of him.

"So how's my Twily, Anything happen today." Sonic said.

"I just had some girl time with Fluttershy, what about you. Spike told me you were going on a exploration tomorrow." Twilight said as she traced a finger on his chest.

"Hm, I'll be gone a couple days, but I still won't get you out of my head." He said.

"Hmm, well make sure you come back as soon as possible then, so I can see you again." She said placing her head on him. He stroked her head.

"Of course, you know who your talking to right." Sonic said.

"Of course, I expect nothing less from my husband." She said.

"You know you aren't leaving just yet, why not stay up a little bit more." She said seductively.

"Oh, getting frisky now are we." Sonic said gaining a grin.

"I guess it won't hurt to stay up a little longer." Sonic said as he nibbles on Twilight's ear.

 **If you have a broad imagination, then you know what's happening…**

 **That morning…**

"Ok, today's the day." Sonic said as he picked up his travel pack and threw over his back. Sonic looked at Twilight's sleeping body and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he tiptoed out of the room. He walked downstairs and started making some coffee, after taking some sips he finished his cup and went outside and quietly boosted away.

After traveling for some time he arrived at Celestia's castle.

"Yo! Celeste we all ready to go?" Sonic asked the Alicorn as he walked in. She nodded.

"Yes, we have prepared the shuttle and we will be launching in thirty minutes. Are you prepared?" She asked the hedgehog. Sonic nodded.

"Of course I'm ready." Sonic said. Celestia nodded.

"Alright, we'll let you know when takeoff is ready." She said.

"Ok."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Mhm." Twilight cooed in her sleep.

"Twilight!" Twilight awoke abruptly and fell out of bed.

"Ugh, Rainbow dash. Do you have any idea what time it is!" Twilight yelled at the Rainbow Pegasus at her window.

"Listen Twilight, there's something I have to- why are you naked?" Rainbow said as she paused. Twilight looked at herself and quickly found cover.

"N-no Reason." She said beet red. "Now what is it?"

"Right, I just learned something after eavesdropping on sonic yesterday. He was talking to Celestia."

"Yeah, she sent a letter for him. What's the big deal." Twilight said seeing this as no reason to wake her up.

"That's the thing he said he was going on an exploration right, well he didn't say that he was going to be stopping a planet sized object that's gonna collide with equestria all by himself. Did he."

She said

"What?!" Twilight said surprised, "we have to go with him, he can't handle something like that all on his own, even for Sonic that's a tough job."

"Great I'll get the others, but first, put on some pants Twi." Rainbow said before she flew off.

 **Launch pad outside the castle…**

"Ok, everything's ready Sonic. It's time to go." Celestia said to the hedgehog. Sonic nodded and walked with Celestia to the shuttle room. She handed him a couple things before showing him where to go. She handed him a life scanner to detect any biometric mass on the unidentifiable object.

"Okay Sonic the shuttle is on an auto pilot course toward the source. So there should be no problems getting there. We wish you good luck, both me and my sister await your return." Celestia said as sonic nodded and left towards the shuttle. The bridge lowered and some stairs extended down and sonic got ready to get on when he heard his name.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned and seen a very angry unicorn coming towards him with her friends following behind. Sonic felt the heat coming off of Twilight's rage.

"Ehehehe, Hey Twily."

"Don't Hey Twily me, why didn't you tell me about this so called mission your going on." She said very angry.

"I didn't want you getting worried about me if I told you the truth, and I don't want you involved in this, you could get hurt or worse. I don't want that to happen." Sonic said.

"But, Sonic. A planet sized mission, even you have your limits." Twilight said.

"Twilight, I'll be fine, I promise this will all be over before you know it, and you'll be in my arms when I come back." Sonic said as he stepped up the platform and into the ship.

"I promise, I'll come back."

"Shuttle commence take off in T minus 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" The Rockets fire as the shuttle is let go and is shot up into the sky. Sonic then begins exit the stratosphere and is exiting the horizon he then slingshots out of the orbit and is fired off into a direction.

"Space launch successful. Now activating auto pilot."

"Ah, phew. That went well, there's no doubt Twi's pissed at me but I can't let her come on a dangerous mission like this." Sonic said to himself.

"Ugh, time to relax get all this off my mind. Next stop, planet sized problem."

* * *

 **Hey guys I made this chapter already it just took a while to post sorry about, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to leave a review and hit that follow and fav button to stay updated with future updates. See you guys next time.**


	3. Unexpected guest and a brothers return

**Chapter 3 : unexpected guest and a brothers return.**

* * *

"Hmm, what to do." Sonic pondered as he was waiting to arrive at his destination. He sighed.

"Man this is boring, should brought a book." He said. He then got up from his chair and walked around pacing back and forth.

"I better see some action soon, all this waiting is driving me crazy." Sonic then decided to go get something from the food storage unit. He opened the door and got out his favorite food, chili dogs.

"Thank goodness Celestia made my favorite food. I'm glad she knew what I was talking about when I told her." Sonic said as he took a chomp savoring the flavor.

"Mmm, still taste just like I remember." Sonic said, he swallowed the chili dog down and drank some apple cider to wash it down.

"Ah, nothing like some booze to wash down the flavor." Sonic then went back to pacing around until the ship spoke.

"Arriving at destination, applicating landing gear." It said as sonic looked out the window.

"Whoa! Didn't expect this." Sonic said as he looked out and saw what looked like an amusement park."

"This looks like something straight outta Eggmanland." He said as he looked on at the oversized planet theme park. The ship then touched the ground and sonic heard the door latch unlock. He then opened it up and stepped outside looking in awe at all the lights that strung everywhere.

"Whoa this place is huge." Sonic then began to take off at a full sprint when suddenly he was zapped.

"OW! What the- huh?" Sonic looked up and seen a sign.

"For safety reasons absolutely no speeding through the park as to maintain a healthy flow of traffic, yes this includes you-" Sonic stopped as he read on when he came across a name all too familiar.

"Jules…"

"Was my father here? No that can't be they're probably talking about someone else." Sonic said shrugging it off. Sonic moved past the sign and made his way to the entrance of the theme park.

"So I can't go my usual speed, well that's a bummer. Here I thought I'd be done in no time." Sonic sighed. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped." Sonic walked in and began to look around, he saw a bunch of attractions like mirror mazes, ball tosses, and shooting galleries.

"Whoever built this place sure put a lot of thought into it. It's almost a lot like Twinkle Park." Sonic said going past them all he also noticed some really disturbing plush dolls everywhere too, it was very unsettling.

"Jeez, I can't tell if this is a theme park or a haunted museum." Sonic just kept walking despite his unnerving feeling.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ah, hey watch where your kicking!"

"Sorry its a little tight in here."

"Get your boobs out of my face!"

"I can't help that!"

"I think he's gone now, let's get out." The voices originated from one of the storage units in the back of the ship, the door busted open and out popped Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie.

"Thank Celestia, your boobs were crushing me Rarity." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but I can't help how big my girls are."

"My face hurts, where you kept kicking me Rainbow." Applejack said rubbing her cheek.

"Woo, what a fun ride!" Pinkie said.

"It wasn't fun for me, I'm dizzy." Fluttershy said as she had swirls in her eyes.

"Enough girls, we have to go. We got to catch up with Sonic." Twilight said as she exited the door.

"Can you give me five more minutes." Fluttershy said as she found it hard to walk. The rest got out along with her. As they stepped outside they looked in awe.

"Whoa, What is this place." pinkie said looking on in wonder at the massive theme park.

"I don't know pinkie, but I don't trust it not one bit." Applejack said.

"It's so colorful." Fluttershy said coming out of dizziness.

"It sparkles with finesse too." Rarity added.

"Girls! Remember why we're here." Rainbow said as she flew up to get a better view. She then looked around and spotted the blue blur walking into an entrance. She then flew back down to the group.

"Ok I just saw him going through an entrance so we're not that far from him, come on Twilight this way." Rainbow said as she guided everyone past the entrance.

" _Hang on Sonic we're coming to help no matter what you say."_ Twilight thought to herself.

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

"Hmm." Sonic was walking through a hall of mirrors looking at his reflection as he walked through and bumped into a invisible wall, he stumbled back and felt in front of him. He knocked on it and heard it make a knock.

"A mirror maze, this could take a while to get through." Sonic said as he turned around and tried to feel around for more entrances. He made a bunch of twist and turns trying to find way his through. He eventually saw a door on the other side and went for it to only run into a wall again.

"Dammit! This place sucks. Only one way through it." Sonic said balling a fist smashing the glass causing shards to fly everywhere.

"Gonna have to smash my way out!" Sonic said as he started punching every glass that was In front of him making a path forward. He soon smashed through what felt like 50 mirrors. He reached the end and looked at his hands and felt the shards of glass he punched through dig in his hands.

"Yikes! I need to get these out." Sonic said as he sat down on a nearby bench pulling off his gloves. He then began to dig out the shards that was in his hands pulling them out one at a time. He looked and saw some stray ones in his arms that showed some cuts along them.

"Well at least I only had to do that once." Sonic said as he put his gloves back on. Ok time to move on. Sonic got up and kept walking forward

He neared a huge building that looked like it had seen the future, it was covered from top to bottom in technology. Sonic then wandered in and felt around for a light switch or something he could see with. After feeling around he felt something and flipped it. The lights flickered and came on blinding Sonic, after the spots he saw were gone from his vision he noticed a giant cylinder in the middle of the room. He walked towards it before noticing the key panel next to it. Sonic looked at it and the cylinder.

"Hmm, what the heck is this. Whatever it is, it looks like it hasn't been opened in years." Sonic said as he looked at the keypad and touched it. It then made a click and unlock sound as the cylinder started blow steam everywhere, Sonic jumped back from it and prepared himself. The cylinder then started sliding open and showed a shadow in the smoke, Sonic walked forward with his guard still up. The smoke started to disperse.

"Huh?!" Sonic was baffled at what he just saw with his own eyes. He did a double take as he looked at the figure all too familiar, what he thought was a lie his whole life was standing in front of him.

"T-T-Tails!" Sonic ran forward and shook the two Tailed Fox.

"Tails can you hear me." Nothing happened, Sonic then picked him up and took him outside, Sonic then his in the shadows, he saw something patrolling the sky, it looked like and eagle or something, but after it showed itself in the light it revealed a giant metal robot, it looked like it was searching around where sonic broke the glass maze.

"Guess security's here." Sonic said, sonic saw a tent across from where he was, he then looked at the giant robot eagle and waited for his chance. As soon as the eagle turned sonic quickly made his way to the tent and outta sight. Sonic then sat the Two tailed fox down on the ground.

"I can't believe it, so it wasn't a lie, but I still have so many questions, why is it that we were in virtual worlds this whole time and why did I awaken when I did. Ah! I don't get it." Sonic said racking his brain.

"Mhmm, Ah." Tails started to wake up, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Ow my head!" Tails said as he rubbed it. He looked up and noticed someone else in the room.

"Oh you're awake, thank goodness." Sonic said but was then tackled into a hug and tears.

"Huh? Hey you ok." Sonic asked.

"S-Sonic, I was so scared!" Tails said as he held the blue blur.

"Whoa! Slow down what happened Tails." Sonic said.

"I was going to see you one day so we could hang out, when I couldn't find you I tried to go to everyone else but no one was around. It was like everyone disappeared and I was alone just like I was back then, I cried out your name and everyone else. But nobody came." Tails said as he sobbed through his friends fur. He then felt a hand on his head gently rubbing it.

"It's okay Tails, I missed you too." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Oh right, I need to explain from the beginning."

 **If you have forgotten the story from the first one just re read it and you will get everything you need to know…**

"Jeez Sonic, that's one helluva story, so we have been in pods our entire lives but we still know each other like brothers." Tails said

"It makes me wonder why were we stuck in them in the first place." Tails added on. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know Tails. All I can say is that my life wasn't a lie and I'm glad I found you, what I don't get is why you were here on this space station instead of where I was." Sonic said, "it doesn't make sense."

"Well we better stop this thing, before it collided with that planet."

"Right! I'll tell you what Tails I'm glad the two of us are back together again." Sonic said as Tails grinned.

"Me too Sonic." Tails said as he and sonic locked hands and smiled at each other.

"Aaahhhh!" The duo looked at the tent where screams were heard outside. Tails looked at Sonic and nodded, they went charging outside. Sonic looked on in confusion as he saw Applejack kicking the Robot eagle on the ground.

"Try Attacking me again, see what happens!" She said. She wasn't the only one there he also saw Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight.

"Hi Spikes!" Pinkie waved. Sonic stood there with a blank look.

"Um Sonic… who is that?" Rarity pointed to the small fox who was hiding behind him.

"I should be asking the questions, why are you here! Didn't I say I had this covered." Sonic said.

"Sonic I'm a level with you, has telling a woman to stop worrying ever worked." Rainbow said.

"Well I- ugh, no." He sighed in defeat.

"Plus Twilight was really worried, how could she not come along." She added. Twilight then stepped forward.

"We're here to help no matter what you say." She said standing in front of him.

"Hmph, guess there's no stopping you Huh?" Sonic sighed in defeat. Sonic noticed Tails still hiding from them.

"Tails, it's okay there my friends when I was alone on Equestria. Tails emerged from behind sonic a little hesitant. He was then tackled by a yellow Pegasus who picked him up cuddled him in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable." Fluttershy said, she then reeled back from her intense moment. "Ahem, sorry about that."

"Like I asked earlier, who is he?" Rarity said again. Tails looked at Sonic and sonic nodded.

"I'm Miles Prower, but please call me Tails." He said. Tails then explained the situation to the others about how they know each other.

"Oh wow, that must've been hard on you, you poor thing." Fluttershy said.

"I've gone plum crazy if that happened to me." Applejack said.

"Sonic." Twilight said, sonic looked at her.

"Hm?" She then hugged him tight.

"Don't do anything too crazy while we're here...okay." She said. Sonic smiled.

"Of course, I promise." Sonic said.

"Good." She said.

"Can you two hurry up, we need to get going." Rainbow said.

"Stop ruining the moment Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"Psh, whatever. I'm sure you had your moment back home." Rainbow said cocking an eyebrow making Twilight go red.

"Stop it dash." Twilight said as she chased after her. Sonic laughed.

"Hahaha, maybe this won't be that bad." Sonic said as they all walked away from the destroyed eagle robot.

" _Target found, other targets… Expendable. Keep target Alive until given orders to capture."_ The robots eye then glowed red. " _Don't put data at Risk, take extreme measures to retrieve the target._ ".

* * *

 **Hey guys I worked on this chapter when I finished the last one, I hope this story is still interesting to you guys and I can continue make more. Now, I have proposition, you can submit your ideas on where the gang goes next for the next chapter. Make sure it's related to the theme of this story and I will look at your ideas and whoever's I choose I will put your name and idea in the beginning of the chapter. As always, leave your thoughts in the reviews let me know what you thought down below and remember to hit that follow and fav button to stay updated with future chapters. See you guys next time!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
